Just Like That
by chimichims
Summary: Pertemuan memang tidak terduga kan? Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau drive thru adalah awal dari semuanya. / YoonMin / Yoongi x Jimin / YAOI ALERT!


.

.

.

Ps. Demi kelancaran ff ini. Mari bayangkan saja seorang Min Yoongi fluent in English.

Bcs Yoong speaking English is so damn hot for me

.

.

Perkenalkan, namanya Min Yoongi.

Lelaki berumur 24 tahun dengan wajah tampan dan pekerjaan menyenangkan marena menghasilkan banyak uang. Bagaimana tidak menyenangkan, hobi-nya sendiri yang merupakan merancang sebuah lagu kini sudah menjadi pekerjaannya selama kurang lebih 3 tahun ini.

Menyenangkan? Tentu iya bagi kita.

Tapi tidak selamanya bagi Yoongi.

Hari-hari dikejar dead line adalah hari-hari yang paling dia benci. Tidur larut dan bangun pagi cukup membuatnya mengumpat sepanjang hari dalam kurun waktu 7 hari belakangan ini.

"Fuck."

Kata pertama yang dia ucapkan begitu alarm terdengar jelas di telinganya. Tidak mau melempar jam bekernya lagi karena sudah 9 jam beker yang melayang dengan indahnya ke arah tembok karena dilempar oleh lelaki bertempramental ini.

Yoongi mendudukkan diri di atas kasurnya. Mengusap wajahnya kasar. Menyibak selimutnya kasar. Dan tentu, berkata kasar untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Cukup dengan kegiatan kasar rutinitas paginya dan melangkah dengan berat hati menuju kamar mandinya. Membilas wajah dan menyikat gigi. Persetan dengan mandi, aku masih tampan.

Berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Mengganti pakaian dan segera mengambil tasnya. Tidak ada yang harus di persiapkan karena dia hanya tidur 2 jam semalam dan barang-barangnya masih ada di dalam tasnya.

Dengan mood amburadul seperti ini, satu-satu yang bisa menyelamatkan harinya adalah satu buah cup americano dingin di pagi hari. Maka tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menuju starbak terdekat yang ia ingat.

Beberapa kali mengumpat karena pengguna jalan yang tidak tau diri. Mengumpat lagi karena telat menambah kecepatan hingga terjebak lampu merah. Mengumpat lagi karena kelewatan belokan karena dia asik mengumpat.

Full dengan mengumpat. Ya... Begini lah tokoh utama kita.

Dan disini lah dia. Dengan sedikit bersabar menunggu antrian drive thru demi menjemput belahan jiwanya a.k.a coffee. Sedikit demi sedikit mobilnya maju kedepan hingga berada tepat di samping mesin drive thru.

"Selamat pagi, ingin memesan apa?"

Pyung

Rasanya Yoongi seperti mendengar suara malaikat. Suara halus menyapa selamat lagi dengan tingkat glukosa tinggi masuk ke dalam telingnya tanpa permisi. Persetan dengan permisi, toh dia suka.

"Tuan?"

"Woah..."

"Bagaimana tuan? Apa masih memikirkan pesanannya?"

"Kau... Pegawai baru?"

Krik

Krik

Krik

"Ah... Anda pasti sering kesini ya. Iya saya pegawai baru."

"What a really sweet voice that you have..."

"... Aku tidak mengerti artinya. Mohon maaf tuan, pelanggan di belakang anda sudah cukup lama menunggu."

Kenyataan menamparnya begitu saja. Ingin menikmati suara manis itu lebih lama tapi pelanggan di belakangnya sudah memasang wajah tak enak. Terlihat dari kaca spion mobilnya.

"Americano dingin ukuran venti satu."

"Ada tambahan lain?"

"Nomor hp-mu."

"A..ahh maaf aku tidak bisa memberikannha."

Yoongi tertawa pelan.

"Baiklah itu saja."

"Silahkan menuju ke jendela berikutnya untuk melakukan pembayaran."

Maka dengan senang hati Yoongi menginjak gas mobilnya. Penasaran setengah mati bagaimana sosok lelaki bersuara malaikat barusan ini.

Dan... Damn.

Dia tidak menyesal bangun pagi untuk hari ini.

Di depannya saat ini berdiri lelaki yang terlihat lebih muda darinya. Rabutnya tersibak ke belakang dan terpasang topi di hitam dengan logo perusahaan. Celemek hijau dengan logo yang sama juga tergantung indah di pundaknya. Matanya sipit, tersenyum menyapa membuat matanya yang sudah sipit itu menghilang entah kemana.

Di telinga sebelah kanannya terpasang dua tindik indah. Pipinya chuby saat tersenyum seperti tadi. Terdengar suara tawa pelan saat Yoongi sudah mendekat. Auto fokus langsung membaca papan nama di seragam milik lelaki itu.

Park Jimin.

"Hei Park Jimin."

"Oh.. kau menyapaku seperti teman lamaku." Jimim tertawa pelan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Semuanya 5.000 won."

Yoongi memberikan uang pas pada Jimin. Dikembalikan dengan selembar struk belanjaan oleh Jimin. Yoongi memeriksa struk itu. Memutar balikkannya mencari sesuatu.

"Tidak ada nomor telfonnya?"

"Ada nomor telfom outlet kami di bagian atas."

"Jangan berlagak tidak mengerti manis. Yang aku maksud nomor telfon pribadimu." Yoongi berdecak. Tapi malah tersenyum menggoda ke arah Jimin.

"Lain kali akan aku berikan kalau tuan semakin sering kemari."

"Yoongi."

"Baiklah tuan Yoongi."

"Hilangkam tuan-nya."

"Yoongi hyung."

"Aish.. untung saja manis."

"Silahkan ke jendela berikutnya untuk mengambil pesananmu Yoongi hyung."

Sial. Diusir secara halus.

"Baiklah. Bertemu lagi besok Jimin."

Jimin hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan mobil hitam Yoongi melaju pelan menuju jendela berikutnya.


End file.
